Framed
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, convicted of murder gets a surprise while in jail, in the form of two Crime Sorcière women. Natsu X Ultear X Meredy. One-shot. M for lemons.


_Christmas in Fiore_

 _Natsu Dragneel, convicted of murder gets a surprise while in jail, in the form of two Crime Sorcière women. Natsu X Ultear X Meredy. One-shot. M for lemons._

Natsu Dragneel was in a jail cell, sitting there on Christmas Eve. What was he doing? Why was he there? What did he do? Well, he didn't actually _do_ anything. He was accused of the murder of Jellal Fernandez, and other citizens.

 **Flashback Begin**

"Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby under arrest for charges of murder." One of those crazy council frog things said. This caused everyone in the guild hall to immediately jump to their feet in disbelief.

"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" He yelled in an enraged tone. "Witnesses report that they saw you exiting the same building as Jellal Fernandez lived, saying that the building promptly caught fire, killing multiple innocents, and Jellal Fernandez." This caused Erza's eyes to widen. ' _Jellal Fernandez. The man that ruined my childhood. I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad about it, but I feel like I should be happy.'_ Erza thought to herself. "Mister Dragneel, please follow me to the council for your hearing."

Natsu followed without hesitation, not wanting the council members to be upset that he didn't follow their orders. He turned back to see the rest of his guild for the last time in a few years. He turned back around and gave a small peace sign while walking out of the guild hall.

 **Flashback End**

Out of nowhere, the wall of his cell crumbled to dust. He smirked when it happened. He only knew one person that was capable of doing something like this.

"Ultear, what brings you here?" He asked, still sitting on the bed. "Well, Natsu, Meredy and I are here to break you out of course." She explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why me though? You don't think I killed him?" He asked, slight curiosity in his voice. "Who? Jellal? Eh, he was a pervert you know. I could feel his eyes roaming me whenever he saw me. I'm not really affected by his passing."

This of course made Natsu very confused. He had been framed of killing her guildmate, and she doesn't care? She didn't even know him that well and she was breaking him out. Jellal on the other hand, she knew. She was the one that had to manipulate his mind afterall.

Out from the hole in the wall, popped out Meredy in all her gloriousness. Large, firm breasts. Nice, slim figure. All in all, she was just like her mother, despite not being related in blood. Her hair however, was what he noticed the most. He could never get over her hair being a similar pink as his. The hairstyle was also amazing to him. The way it defied gravity would always be a mystery to him. Well, then again, his hair also has its oddities.

"Hurry up mom, we they're gonna suspect something pretty soon you know." She said. "Yes dear, I know. We're just waiting for mister lazy over here to hurry and get up." The time goddess said to her daughter. "Alright, alright, I'll get up. Geez, no need to be so pushy." He got up, put his arm around Ultear, and gave her a playful squeeze, causing her to:

Punch him in the face.

Blush like mad.

Moan.

Express hidden feelings for him.

All of the above.

The correct answer is E. You see, she admired Natsu (not that she would tell anyone that), and had always held a soft spot for the guy. She couldn't hate him no matter what he did, because she knew that he always put family in front of himself, and would be loyal to his friends no matter what.

Now, to feel the man that she secretly liked, squeeze her ass and tits, she was not only flustered, and surprised, but also, she was happy. A little too happy, that's for sure. Her daughter on the other hand was steaming with:

Jealousy

Embarrassment

Fury

Joy

All of the above

Again, the correct answer is E. She was jealous that her mother got to be with him, embarrassed that it happened in front of her, furious that he did that without asking, and joy that he at least showed interest in one of them.

Now, Natsu wasn't very dense. Well, in comparison to say, a cup of water, he is pretty dense, but that's not the point. He could easily figure out what the blush, the moan, hell, even the punch, was for. Ultear Milkovich. User of the lost magic, Arc of Time, secretly admired him. Well, a little more than admiration. He could tell as much.

As they were leaving, he wrapped one arm around her waist as if they were a couple, saying things like he was sorry for what had just happened, but added a little twist.

"Sorry about that. I won't do it again." He then moved closer to her ear. " _Unless you want me to, that is…"_ This got the woman blushing even more, but she resisted her natural reflex to hit anyone that dared say anything like that to her. She eventually settled for a sly smile, indicating that she indeed was waiting for more… She even added a wink for full effect.

"Well, now what do we do?" Natsu asked as he saw Ultear repairing the wall with her magic. "Well, it is Christmas Eve. How about we go out and get some food or something of that sort? It can't be in Magnolia though. People will recognize us." Ultear said as they started walking away. "Wasn't Rosemary Village rebuilt? Do you think they'll recognize us?" Natsu asked. "Rosemary huh? I guess we could go there. They aren't very informed of things like this."

Natsu clapped his hands together. "Alright! Rosemary Village it is."

It took them awhile, but they eventually made it to the village. Much to their surprise, the village had grown tremendously, and now had two districts. The residential and the shopping district. As the names suggest, people lived in the residential, and restaurants and stores were in the shopping district. They made it to a small restaurant, and entered.

"Dinner for three please." Ultear said to the woman in the front. "Wow, you look like quite the family." The woman noted, looking at the resemblance between Natsu and Meredy, assuming they were father and daughter. "W-wha-" Ultear started before she was interrupted by Natsu. "I think you're a bit mistaken. These are my lovely girlfriends. Not wife and daughter. I could tell by the way your eyes were looking over Meredy and I." This left Ultear and Meredy a blushing mess. He had just said that they were his girlfriends, and he even said it with a tremendous amount passion in his voice.

"Well then, follow me. I'll bring you to your table." The woman said, not surprised that the mage had two girlfriends. He was pretty good looking afterall.

Once they finally settled, Ultear and Meredy quickly questioned him. "What the hell were you saying back there?!" They whisper yelled at him. "What do you mean? I can see it in both of your eyes. I can clearly see the feelings that you two feel for me. Being isolated for weeks has given me a whole new outlook on life, though I'm not really gonna change. All I'm gonna do is take note of things now. See how people are. Things like that." He said informatively.

"Not just that, but I really think that the two of you are really attractive. More than beautiful in both appearance and motives. You're trying to make up for your past crimes, but to be honest, no one hates you. Not even Erza. Not even Kagura. They could come to terms that you were only following the orders of the council. Honestly, I think I've been attracted to the both of you for a long time now. I could never hate you no matter what you do."

The older of the two young women nearly broke down crying at what he said. Could everyone really forgive them? They had done some pretty bad things to be honest. To hear that the two people that Ultear affected the most, forgave her already, made her extremely happy, and she could feel a sense of guilt washing away from her.

Meredy on the other hand, was flat out crying into Natsu's chest. She was beyond happy that someone other than Ultear was able to love her for her being herself. Not because she had large breasts, or a figure that most women would kill for. The pink haired dragon slayer in front of her proved himself to her, that she could put all her trust and love (minus her love for Ultear) in his hands. She would finally be able to let her guard down around someone other than Ultear. She finally had someone else to love her.

Their little date went down perfectly.

 **Scene Change**

 **Lemon Start**

"Ah fuuuuuuck!" Came the shrill cry of Ultear Milkovich as she was being pounded from behind by none other than Natsu Dragneel. Meredy on the other hand, was on top of her, pussy being eaten out by the same man that was fucking her. "Oh fuck Natsu, right there! Yes!" Ultear screamed, the sound of their skin slapping together getting louder as Natsu strengthened his thrusts. His hands were playing with both women's large breasts, squeezing, pulling, slapping them, increasing their pleasure. This was their fourth round, since the three somehow maintained their stamina, and since Natsu hadn't once gotten soft. He had bottomed out once in their mouths, and once all over their tits. Now, he was planing on cumming inside Ultear if she wanted him to do so. And for whatever reason, she loved the idea of having his dragon slayer sperm all inside her waiting womb.

His thrusts began getting less rough, and more loving. He began to spurt inside of Ultear, each thrust bringing more and more of his semen inside of her. Ultear's eyes rolled back as she felt the loving thrusts into her, and the strange sensation of having the sperm enter her. She also came, clamping down around his cock, forcing more sperm out so that she could get every last drop of semen that he had. Not that it would be possible of course. He still had Meredy to fuck after this.

She fell back, panting for breath. She would be satisfied for maybe a day. She doubted that she could wait longer than a day for the man's cock inside of her again. He was just so… Fulfilling. He gave her a sensation that she had never felt before. He was the one to take her virginity. Now, it was her daughter's turn. Well, she really shouldn't consider her daughter anymore. More of, sister or lover. She was only four years younger afterall. She moved herself to the upper part of the bed so that Meredy could get into her position, but instead of that, Natsu followed her up to the bed, gesturing for Meredy to come over.

She positioned herself over his cock. "This is gonna hurt a bit now, alright? If you're lucky, maybe not." He assured her. She just nodded, clenching her teeth in anticipation. She lowered herself onto him, fairly slowly at first, but when she felt his cock against her hymen, she quickly moved down and to her absolute surprise, felt no pain whatsoever. "Fuck, Meredy, you're so tight." Natsu said, moaning at the tight grip her inner walls had on his throbbing penis. If he didn't have superb self control when it came to this, he most likely would have came right away. The warmth from her insides were welcoming, her pussy slowly sucking him in until her ass met with his balls.

He started very slow and very gentle. This was her first time, and she was tighter than Ultear, despite Ultear also being a virgin until now. It wasn't until he heard her beg and plead for him to quicken the pace, going as far as to threatening to castrate him if he didn't hurry up. By the time she was satisfied, Natsu had only sped up slightly, but nonetheless, she was happy with his constant speed. The sensation of him being inside her was making her feel pleasure beyond belief.

He began to shoot off inside of her, cum flowing deep into her, filling her up with every gentle and slightly quick thrusts. She was loving the warmth that the thick cum gave her, though she was nervous because he was still cumming after 10 seconds of constant release. After a couple more seconds, her womb began expanding to accommodate the large amounts of semen that was entering her. Eventually, she couldn't hold any more, and the cum just came out of the space where his cock pierced her. It slowly oozed out of her, hypnotically trickling down their thighs. It took him a full two minutes until he stopped releasing inside of her. By then, their sleeping area was fairly covered in a large amount of the sticky substance that Natsu secreted into Meredy. She had passed out at around the minute thirty mark, too pleasure filled that she lost consciousness. He pulled out of her, the semen coming out at a much faster rate than before, due to the obstruction known as his penis. He pressed down on her, trying to get more of his cum out of her system. Of course, he knew he would get pregnant from this. They even asked him to. So, using a dragon slayer secret art, he was able to maximize the fertility that his semen had, making their activities have a 99% chance of impregnating. This wasn't really necessary. If he willed his luck, he would be able to impregnate them with just 1% fertility. Luck was always on his side. Well, most of the time. The only time it wasn't was when he was sent to jail… Perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing after all.

He began recalling all that had happened that day. How they were the ones that got him going.

 **Flashback Start**

"My my, Natsu. You certainly do know how to treat a woman." Ultear said with a sly grin, hoping that he would catch onto what she really wanted. "She is right Natsu. Tonight was just wonderful. I hope we get to do something a little more… _Fun_ soon." Meredy said feigning an innocent smile that contradicted her seductive voice. "Well, how about I treat you to some pie over at my house?" He said, fully aware of what they were trying to do. "Happy usually gets it, but today's Christmas Eve. He'll probably be with Kinana, Lisanna, or Wendy." They gladly agreed, and they went on their way there.

Once there, Natsu showed them around, checked the fridge, and noticed there wasn't actually a cake in there. Of course, he didn't actually expect there to be one. "Maybe Happy was eating it in the room and we didn't notice." He offered.

As soon as they re-entered the room, both women quickly jumped Natsu. They ended up on the bed, clothes gone, and quickly stripping Natsu down. They gaped at the size of his now fully erect penis. He took advantage of their open mouths, and plunged deep into Ultear. She gagged at first, the vibrations only causing Natsu more pleasure, making him nearly empty the contents of his balls directly down into her mouth, but he managed to resist the urge. He moved slowly in and out of her mouth, trying to not hurt her. A noticeable lump formed in Ultear's throat. This lump was the head of Natsu's cock, piercing deep into her mouth. He sped up just slightly until he gave one last thrust and came inside her mouth. As he finished up, he moved his cock up so that she could get a good taste of his cum. A taste that she would find herself addicted to.

Now was Meredy's turn. She told him to get off the bed and proceeded to lay down, mouth on the edge of the bed. She opened her mouth wide, waiting for his large cock to penetrate her open mouth. He got the hint, and put just the tip in for now. She tried to literally suck more of him into her mouth, until he made it past the opening in her throat. At this point, she had to will her magic to her lungs, allowing her to not suffocate as long as she had magic. She signaled for him to start thrusting faster, and he obliged. He went at a speed not to slow, but not so fast that she would be injured. The feeling of face fucking the beautiful girl in front of him sent him over the edge, and he came. Most of it going directly to her stomach, but like Ultear, he allowed her a taste of his cum.

Ultear left quickly to find a bottle of oil, and returned with it smeared all over her breasts. Meredy knew where this was going. Despite formerly thinking of her as a daughter, Ultear had still told Meredy about her sexual desires and dreams. What she would do if she had sex with another woman and a man.

Meredy moved over to her mother, already recovered from her face fuck, and pressed her large tits against her mother's. The two coated each other's breasts in the oil, giving them a nice, shiny coat. Natsu on the other hand, was left staring at the two women pretty much playing with each other's very large tits. The two gestured for him to come over, and they sat him down. They then smothered his cock with their tits, and caused his eyes to widen from the feeling. They moved in perfect sync, their tits slapping his thighs and then moving up until only the tip remained. He only lasted five minutes before he found himself cumming all over their breasts, the semen not going very high due to him not thrusting. Their breasts were completely covered, and yet they continued to milk him for all he has, taking turns as putting their mouth on top of his dick so that they could drink it from the source.

They finally stopped moving, and he quickly got up, stroked his cock a bit, and blasted both of them with his cum. Even after their tit fuck, he hadn't released all the semen that wanted to come out, so he had to find other ways of getting it out. Each rope of thick, sticky cum, covered their tits even farther, forming multiple layers of cum, in which they left there. He was still cumming onto them, the semen covering them completely.

Still rock hard cock in his hand, he moved Ultear onto the bed, spread eagle. This would certainly feel good for the both of them. He moved his cock slightly into her, and waited for her confirmation to continue entering her tight pussy. She nodded, and he slowly moved in. Once he reached her hymen, he thrust quickly yet attempted to keep the gentleness, and absolutely destroyed her hymen. She winced in pain. The pain she felt was nothing like she expected. She expected it to feel like a knife stabbing her sacred area. Instead, it was as if someone had pinched her a bit hard there, but she nonetheless winced at the pain.

She told him to speed up, and he did. That led to the results of earlier.

 **Flashback End**

Natsu observed his half conscious partners, and then remembered something. "Hey, looks like I did give you that pie after all…" Ultear, slightly confused because of her half conscious state, didn't understand at first. "W-what're you talking about?" He answered with a smirk. "Well, I did creampie you afterall. Does that count? I never said I was talking about the food, so… My cum should count as the cream, right? Is that good enough?" He only received a giggle, and Ultear soon fell asleep on his chest.

The next morning was… A bit wild you could say. They woke up, and came the _hard_ part. Well, for starters, they were still naked and Natsu's cock was hard a rock. They also had to take a shower to get the dried cum off of them. And of course, they all ended up taking a little shower, together.

"Fuck Natsu, your cock is gonna kill me one of these days! I'll never get tired of this nice tool." Ultear said as her male lover slammed deep into her. Meredy was also there, fingering herself at her lover's activities. Natsu came deep in her, the cum spilling into the shower as he continued to fuck Ultear silly. She ended up having to sit down for a good amount of time as their shower went on, and as her female lover fuck her male lover.

Natsu started by slowly moving into Meredy. She seemed much more fragile than Ultear, so he had to be a bit more careful when fucking her. She almost fell into unconsciousness at the speed that Natsu was pounding her with, this time. Unlike last time, he fucked her smoothly. This time, he was more rough, and faster. He slammed balls deep into her, releasing cum deep into her. Her ass jiggled at the sudden contact, and further enticed him, causing him to shoot one load a bit faster than the rest. This of course gave him a better idea.

They finally finished their shower, and got out to enjoy the view of the house. Ever since Natsu was placed in jail, Happy kept the place in check, and even had someone put up a Christmas tree so that the house could feel festive. They stayed for half an hour more, before they headed out. Destination? Crime Sorcière headquarters.

They arrived at a sort of run down building, but this was only a clever disguise for their base of operations. Inside was a very neat, very orderly home for them to live in. Natsu told Ultear to undress, eager to enact his good idea now that they were secluded. He brought her over to the counter, leaned her over, and smacked her ass. She gave out a small moan at the smack, causing him to be extremely aroused. He himself got undressed, and lined his cock up with her. Without warning though, he moved slightly up, and rammed his cock deep into her tight, unabused asshole.

Ultear's eyes widened at the sudden intrusion, and she felt immense pleasure and pain coming from this new hole that her lover stuck his dick into. "Fuck Ultear, this is tight as hell!" He said, getting into a good rhythm for fucking her. Each time he thrusted into her, her ass bounced. He fucked her for ten minutes before pulling out and slamming into her pussy, eager on letting her womb take all of his cum. She simply moaned at this, and soon, fell unconscious.

Meredy was waiting patiently for her turn, a perverted smile on her face from when she saw Natsu pound Ultear's asshole. She put one leg on the counter, allowing him more room to put his thick cock into her. He entered her slowly, but quickly picked up his pace. By the time he was at max speed, she was already out of it, a fucked stupid expression on her face. He decided to cum in her ass instead of pulling out like he did to Ultear. She promptly flopped onto the counter, unconscious.

Natsu brought both women to the living quarters, and proceeded to sit on the bed with them.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked in a satisfied tone.

 **AN: Um. Yay? I think? If you have already, check out my other Christmas one shots. If I haven't already, I plan on posting one on DanMachi, No Game No Life, and Angel Beats. If these don't get done… Expect them. These are ones that I actually want to do.**

 **How this is gonna go**

 **Lemon One-Shots:**

 **This**

 **No Game No Life**

 **Non Lemon One-Shots:**

 **Angel Beats**

 **DanMachi aka "Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka" (long ass name right here) aka "Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?"**

 **The lemon aspect is not confirmed. I will be writing these though.**


End file.
